Helga's History Project
by twoplustwo
Summary: PS118 is holding a history project, and Helga's been paired with someone unexpected. Slight HxA, PxB.
1. Hundred Dollars

A sunny, warm afternoon greeted the classroom in PS118. Mr. Simmons is particularly excited about today, as hinted by his giddy attitude as he collects everyone's books from Arnold for yesterdays homework.

'Thank you Arnold' he beamed as Arnold went back to his seat.

'Now class, for the next few months we will be doing a very special project.'

'Do we get to eat?' Harold added in.

'No, not really Harold.'

'Aww!' he whined.

Mr Simmons continued, 'The school has decided to hold a competition to see which pair can best portray an important historical event. I know we have some very gifted people in this room that can really benefit from this, though I personally think that you should all sign up for the competition, seeing that I'll be the main supervisor.'

Sid asked, 'Is there a reward?'

'Well, yes actually. A cash prize of a hundred dollars.'

Suddenly, the class was buzzing and murmuring about the competition and how much ice-cream they could buy with a hundred dollars.

'Gosh, darn, it will sure be nice if I could win a hundred dollars.'

'Yeah' Sid replied, 'I bet we could buy a race car with that.'

Gerald leaned in to Arnold's desk, his money senses tingling.

'Man, we should definitely go, Arnold!'

'I'm with you Gerald.' Arnold said, smiling. He walked over to a certain girl, with red hair the colour of roses.

'Hey Lila, are you going to join?'

'Well, I think it's a great idea, and I'm ever so certain I could use fifty dollars.'

'The cash prize is a hundred dollars.' Arnold replied.

'Yes, but Mr. Simmons mentioned earlier that we will be in pairs, so I thought I will need to split half of the money with my partner.'

Arnold grinned, impressed. 'Wow, I forgot about that! You're so sharp Lila.'

'Thank you. That's ever so sweet of you Arnold.'

From the distance of the chattering class, Helga gritted her teeth as she watched the sickeningly, gruesome romance between a certain football head, and a certain Liila.

'Calm down class' Mr. Simmons cried over the excited students. 'You won't be entering unless you put your name up with me by this week. Oh, and also-' Suddenly, the shrill noise of the school bell rang, marking home time. A flurry of students raced out the front door, and into the freedom of outside.

However, some who were greatly interested in said competition stayed behind.

'We'd like to sign up in that competition Mr. Simmons' Stinky said, standing with his best bud Sid.

'Stinky, Sid, you guys, I'm glad you are all are as excited about the History competition as I am.' Mr. Simmons cheered.

Rhonda, who was standing beside Nadine began to complain. 'Nadine, what are we doing here? I am going to be late for my appointment with Antoine, my stylist.'

'But Rhonda, I thought we could enter this competition together.'

Rhonda sighed sympathetically, 'Please Nadine, I get shoes worth twice than the cash prize from Daddy. This competition is only suited for... those kinds of people.'

She motioned over to Sid and Stinky, who snorted irritably.

'Ciao!' She cried, walking out graciously as Nadine, who trailed after her, closed the door.

Mr. Simmons coughed for attention. 'Well, there is one thing I forgot to tell the rest of the class. The pairs will be randomised, so you don't get to prepare beforehand when we announce the contestants.'

Everyone groaned, and Peapod kid and Helga started to walk out.

'Helga?' Phoebe asked incredulously, 'Where are you going?'

'I'd rather be crushed under a rock than be paired up with any of these losers. Especially with football head over there! I mean, his tiny brain is the size of his tiny cap, he probably won't even know the Rosetta Stone if it him in the face.'

Everyone, except Gerald, laughed even though they didn't know what a Rosetta stone was. Arnold frowned.

'Come on Phoebs, we have better things to do than enter in some dumb competition.'

However, much to Helga's dismay, Phoebe wouldn't budge. 'Actually, Helga' she said carefully, 'I think this competition is a great idea. Plus, I think it's good for us to hang out with other people every once in a while.'

Helga stared, dumbstruck. The other's awkwardly watched the scenario unfold.

''Other people'? What's wrong with me?' Helga retorted, hands on her waist in a dominating manner.

'No, Helga, what I meant was-'

'Do I bore you Phoebe? Would you rather join Harold in counting the lint on his bellybutton than hang out with me?' she said sarcastically.

'Hey!' Harold cried out, but anyone barely heard him over the thick atmosphere of tension between the two.

'What I was trying to say, Helga' Phoebe quickly added in before Helga could interrupt , 'That this competition will certainly be an exciting and rare journey for me as an individual, and that the prize is also well worth the effort. However, if you cannot come to accept that then...'

She paused. 'Then?' Helga urged.

'...Then I suppose I will have to enter without you.'

Everyone gasped, even Mr. Simmons. Phoebe stood, short and proud of her newly gained superior hold of the argument.

'Er, girls-' Mr. Simmons interrupted. 'I also haven't told the class that you would most likely be paired up with someone in your grade so your ideas can be more relatable with each other. You don't have to worry Helga, theres a good chance that your partner could be someone you care about.'

Instinctively, Helga glanced at Arnold, and began fantasising about two months of romance, and candle lit dinners in Arnold's room.

Darling, we've won! Now we can get a trip to Venice, where we can spend the rest of our lives engrossed in each others arms.

Oh Arnold, you'll never let me go will you?

Of course my darling.

They muzzle each other's noses, before Arnold gently caresses her hair and grants her a solemn ki- Wait! Helga thought abruptly as she slapped her lovesick face back to grumpy old Helga, what am I doing? This is about Phoebe right now!

'You know what Phoebe? Fine! You go and hang out with these losers. I don't care about that stupid History project anyway.'

She walked out irritably, slamming the door behind her. She actually did care about the History project since it was quite a lot of money. However, today for pride's sakes, she'll let it go.

'I'm just gonna have to find a new sidekick for two months.' she told herself, quietly regretting her harsh words to faithful, little Phoebe.

'Are you still willing to sign up for this Phoebe?' Mr. Simmons asked worriedly.

'Yes, definitely.'

The teacher motioned everyone to his desk, where kids wrote their names down on a piece of paper in a clipboard.

'Don't forget to mention this to your parents! A little parental guidance won't hurt.'

Gerald gave Phoebe, a gentle shoulder squeeze.

'You okay Phoebe?'

'Yes. Thank you Gerald. I think I should go sign up for the competition now.'

'Are you sure?' Arnold added as he walked over to the two. 'Helga seemed pretty upset.'

'Yes. I'm sure.' she said. But Phoebe wasn't sure. Phoebe and Helga were inseparable, the things they do, they do together. Until that time when Phoebe was transferred to a fourth grade class, fights wasn't really a common thing.

She looked at the sheet of paper, and the empty blank space that is waiting for her name, and she sighed.

Meanwhile, Helga was waiting beside the front steps of PS118. She had realised her actions after expressing a long, poetic performance, dedicated to how sweet, kind, and caring Phoebe is, and how she was robbing her of the chance to win a hundred dollars. And now she has decided to wait for her best friend until she comes out, and to apologise for her actions. After all, theres nothing worse than losing a sidekick.

A long while passed, and Arnold, Gerald, Pinkboy and Sid walked out of the school. Trailing after them is Phoebe, and Helga waited for the boys to walk their separate ways before calling after her.

'Phoebe! Wait!'

She turned around. 'Helga? What are you doing? I was under the impression that you have gone home.'

'Actually, I waited for you until you came out, because I just wanted to say... I'm sorry.' Helga rubbed her arm.

'You are?'

'Yes! I guess it wasn't fair of me to be angry at you because I didn't want to go. And I know you've got a good shot at winning that thing, so good luck!'

Phoebe was silent for a while. She smiled, 'Wow, Helga. I didn't know you care so much about me.'

'Well, you are my best friend.' She placed her hand on her shoulder. 'Now, let's go prepare you for that contest.'

Phoebe stopped. 'Actually Helga, I didn't sign up for it.'

'Huh?'

'Well, I thought you would be upset about it. So I decided not to.'

She grabbed her hand. 'Well then, come on let's put our names down now.'

'But I don't think I want to go anymore.'

'Why not?'

'Because I think you're right, Helga. It won't be fun if its not with the two of us.'

Helga smiled to herself, Oh poor, sweet little Phoebe! Giving up a hundred dollars for me?

'You know what Phoebs, I'll sign up too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. And Mr. Simmons said theres a chance the two of us can be paired together, right? But can you write my name down? I kind of have to go home soon.'

Happily, Phoebe ran towards the school. 'Writing!' she chirped.

Helga looked toward her, them proceeded down the long and familiar road to Big Bob. It was a shame, however, that she would have to miss the school bus.

'Hey Helga.'

Helga screamed internally. It was Arnold!

'Don't you dare sneak up on me, football head!'

'Sorry, but I overheard what you said to Phoebe, and I thought it was really nice of you to do that.'

Helga stopped. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' he said. 'Anyway, I need to go. I hope they pick Phoebe for you in the competition.'

Helga watched, dumbstruck as Arnold walked off. He thought I was nice? she thought, as her eyes switched to lovestruck eyes, and the long familiar road to Bob's and Miriam's seemed a little bit brighter


	2. Miss Wellington Lloyd

The next day, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd owned a gold bracelet, with twinkly pink amethyst crystals studded around it.

'Oh, Daddy! It's wonderful!' she cried, as her dad put it on her. She stretched it out, watching it glitter against the light.

'I knew you'd love it sweetie. It was a gift from your Uncle George in Paris! Now I have to go' he planted her a kiss on the forehead, 'Make sure you get ready for school, princess!'

Oh, how she will get ready!

At the hallways, she gathered her friends around, holding out her wrist.

'This bracelet was from Paris, from my Uncle George. It's pure gold!'

Her friends marvelled at the gold chain.

'Wow, that must've been really expensive.'

'It is.' she boasted, 'About a hundred dollars.'

'A hundred dollars?' said Eugene. 'I bet I could buy that once I win the competition.'

'No,' someone else added. 'You could buy a talking robot with that.'

They started to buzz about the cash price, as they moved away from Rhonda and her a hundred dollar bracelet.

'Wait!' she cried out, 'Where are you all going?'

However, the crowd she had accumulated has dispersed and immersed themselves in talking about the competition. Suddenly, her gold chain bracelet with studded amethyst crystals around it didn't seem so important anymore.

'Nadine, what happened to everyone?'

'I guess they didn't care about your bracelet anymore, Rhonda. They're more interested in the competition. Apparently, even Helga Pataki has joined.'

She stomped, outraged. 'This is unacceptable, I am the most popular girl in school! I can't become unpopular because of some competition.'

She thought for a moment, 'Aha! Nadine, I have an idea. If I ask Daddy to buy me more expensive things, then they'll surely notice me more, and forget about that competition. Then, I'll become popular again, now more than ever.'

She walked off, amused at her brilliant plan.

'Or' Nadine added, 'You could just wait for all this to end. I'm sure they'll notice you again.'

'Oh Nadine, why wait for everyone to love me when I can make them notice now?'

And she did. She started off by shopping with Nadine after school, scouring the streets on the richest part of town. She entered clothes shops, picking out long coats decorated with real, furry underlining. In the accessories store, she dressed herself with pearls, and jewellery, all from her Daddy's pocket.

'What's the occasion, princess?' Helga asked, one fine morning as she laid back with Phoebe on the school bus seats. Rhonda had a furry coat and cap, and she accessorised herself with lines of pearl around her air and around her neck.

'Nothing, I just wanted to dress up in my new coat, bought straight from France.' And with this, she stood up and did a majestic twirl that made Curly excited.

'And also these pearls are all real, and cost thousands of dollars.'

'Thousands of dollars, huh?' she replied, turning to Phoebe. 'You know what Phoebs, we should get something nice when we win the competition.'

Rhonda's heart sunk. 'Oh, maybe we could buy a new book in the bookstore. I hear they're very satisfying for the mind.'

'Hey, maybe we should.'

She seated back to her own seat, as she realised the lack of attentiveness of the people around her.

'I'll just have to get something better than a coat and a string of pearls.' she told herself.

Instead, she bought a hand bag, silk gloves and a new red dress that she wore around school. Yet, in spite of the twirling and the showing off, the school didn't seem notice, and only made Curly more dangerously excited. During lunchtime, a random person accidentally spilled his juice on Rhonda's red dress.

She gasped. 'Those are new, and very, expensive! How dare you spill your juice all over it!'

She said this in a tone, that would've caused a scene, however much to her dismay, the people didn't seem to notice. The perpetrator, gave a nonchalant apology, as he picked up his orange juice and threw it in the trash. Even the lunch lady didn't care.

'What is going on, it's like I don't exist!'

The History contest was winning, she knew that. However, she was a Lloyd! And Lloyd's cannot quit until they get what they want.

The rest of the week was filled with very expensive items and clothing modelled by Rhonda. New shoes, diamond earrings, golden heart bracelets fancy skirts and dresses. However, no one seemed to notice anymore, except Curly. One Friday morning, Rhonda had to push him away for trying to sniff her hair.

At lunchtime, she sat on her own in the swings. She didn't even have the energy to swing herself. Arnold, noticing this, decided to walk over to console her.

'Hey, what's up?'

'Oh Arnold, I have become...' She said the next word in a small, regretful whisper. 'unpopular.'

'What are you talking about, Rhonda?'

She jumped out of the swings dramatically. 'Have you seen them? They don't notice me anymore! No matter how much expensive clothes or accessories I wear.'

Expensive clothes? Arnold thought to himself, realising her new outfit for the first time. 'Oh.. well, everyone's busy preparing for that competition I guess.'

'Yes, and the competition has won. Look at me, I am Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, but now, I have no... audience.'

'You know Rhonda, you could always enter the competition if you want people to talk to you.'

She looked at him incredulously. 'What are you talking about, Arnold? I don't need

that measly a hundred dollars.'

'Well, it's either that, or staying like this and becoming unpopular.' He started to walk away.

No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Arnold was right. There was no choice.

After school, she signed up after Peapod kid, who, now that she noticed, had new shades on.


	3. Helga and

It was the moment everyone had been waiting for, the announcement of the competition. The students of PS 118 were assembled at the assembly hall, as Mr. Wartz entertained them with his mexican hat and maracas.

'Now everyone!' he said, finishing his performance. 'I'd like your attention to Mr. Simmons who will now take the stage.'

He left, and Mr. Simmons took the microphone. 'Thank you Mr. Wartz for that pleasant performance.'

Nobody laughed.

'Now, I'm sure you have all heard of the competition this past week, since practically everyone signed up for this. Anyway, the thing we will be looking for in each of your projects, is how well you can present the important ideas in the history event that you will all present. And, also especially on how well you work with you partner.'

Helga and Phoebe smiled at each other.

'You're partner has been randomly chosen for each of you, bear in mind that this is a team project and will require team effort for you to win the grand prize, one hundred dollars!'

Mr. Wartz entered the background, shaking his maracas in a festive manner.

'You can choose any part of History you'd like to do, and after you both have chosen, make sure you write this down on a paper that each of your teachers should have. Once it's approved, you can get started and in two months time, everyone's work can be presented in the History Fair. Uh... the prizes will be awarded, one from each grade, and ultimately, the overall winner! Your partners will be given to you in slips of paper during class. Good luck!'

Everyone was abuzz, wondering who they will be paired up with. However, to Helga, it was a no-brainer. Mr. Simmons saw how Phoebe and Helga wanted to be paired up with each other last week, he wouldn't do something so cruel as to separate them. Heck, they may as well start preparing right now!

'So, what event do you want to work on Phoebe?' Helga asked, as they walked off to class.

'Isn't it a little too early, Helga? We haven't even seen who our partners will be.'

'Trust me Phoebs, Mr. Simmons wouldn't dream of pairing us up with other people. And even if he did, we can probably make up some sob story so he can pull some strings. He's the main supervisor after all.'

They entered the room, the class gathered around the board, as they found out who their partners will be. Apparently, Mr. Simmons had chalked up their names instead of giving out slips of paper for convenient's sakes.

'Take a look Phoebe, we're right there.' Helga said, confidently.

Phoebe did take a look. 'Helga, it seems my partner is... Harold.'

'What?!'  
'It's okay right? You said so yourself, that we could probably pull some strings with Mr. Simmons.'

However, Helga wasn't listening. She pushed out the crowd, in her grumpy, stompy manner.

'Move out of the way!' She scanned the board for her name, and realised it was aligned with...

'Lila?! Lila's my partner?'

The crowd started to waver, and Lila stood, with her orange pigtails and green dress, as dainty as a princess.

'Hello Helga. I'm ever so excited to be working with you.'

Lila?! Of all people, it was the 'ever so' perfect Miss Lila!


	4. Phoebe's Dilemma

**I have no idea about books. Anyway, thank you for the follow and reviews! I had no idea anyone would like my fics so thank you ver. much :)**

After school, Helga locked the door and cornered Mr. Simmons as he tidies up his desk.

'Mr. Simmons, if you value your life you will make Phoebe my partner.'

The teacher turned around as he grabs his bag. 'I'm sorry Helga, but it won't be fair for the other students if I let you go with Phoebe.'

He walked over, unlocking the door.

'Besides, I think you and Lila will make very strong opponents if you work together. You're both very smart. Oh, and please lock the door after you leave, have a good weekend!'

He walked away, leaving Helga disappointed.

* * *

Outside the school, Phoebe waited in the front steps in silence.

'Helga!' she cried as she noticed her friend approaching, 'What did Mr. Simmons say?'

'He said no. I can't believe I'll be working with Lila.' Helga sat down with Phoebe.

'I'm sorry about this Phoebs. I was really looking forward to working with you.'

Phoebe gave a comforting smile, 'It's alright Helga. Besides, I think Lila and yourself will make a very strong team.'

She stood up, 'Do you want to go home?'

'Actually, I'm supposed to meet with Lila a few minutes ago. You go on ahead.'

'Oh' Phoebe replied, disappointed. 'That's okay then. Good luck.' She walked on home, and Helga stood up and walked to Lila's house. It didn't take long to arrive there though since the map Lila made previously was perfectly accurate. She knocked a few times on their front door.

Lila greeted her from inside. 'Hello Helga, I'm ever so glad you could make it.'

'Yeah, yeah let's get cracking.' She pushed past her and into the living room. It was still the same dump the last time she visited, but she noticed the furniture seemed liveable. Must be because of her dad's new job.

'My room is upstairs, but you're welcome to look around if you want.' She picked up a bowl from a table. 'I made star shaped cookies in case we get hungry.'

Helga grabbed one and ate it. As expected, it was perfectly delicious.

After a few minutes of Helga eating, they went upstairs to discuss about their History project.

'I think we should study something from the Roman period.' Lila suggested as Helga sat on the bed. A few springs stuck out as she did so. 'I'm sure I have a few books about Ancient Roman civilisations on my drawer.'

'Why would you keep books about Ancient Roman civilisations on your drawer?'

'The librarians in the public library sometimes gives me free books that has been overused or torn at the edges.'

She opens her drawer. 'I've got a few more books here by Norrie and Herman Melville.'

Helga gasped, 'Herman Melville?! His books are the rarest of the rare!'

Lila grabbed one which looked like an ancient tome. 'Well I have The Whale. Would you like to keep it?'

'You're giving it to me?' Helga asked as Lila handed it to her. 'Yes, I'm ever so sure you would have more use of it than I would.'

The book cover was slightly crooked at the corners, and the pages were yellowing. Other than that, it seemed perfectly fine.

'Gee, thanks.'

'It's okay. Do you want to get back at the History Project?'

Helga crossed her legs, keeping the sacred book on her lap. Hm, this Lila didn't seem as bad as I thought she'd be. 'Sure. Maybe we could do Caesar and Cleopatra or something.'

Lila clasped her hands together, 'Caesar and Cleopatra! They are my absolute favourite. The play was ever so romantic.'

'Yeah, yeah. Don't get all excited. Now, do you have any books about them?'

She rummaged around her drawer, before picking one and showing it to Helga. It was titled 'Caesar and Cleopatra by George Bernard Shaw'

Perfect.

* * *

Phoebe called Harold as soon as she got home.

'Harold, can I come over to talk about our History Project?'

She can hear squishing over the telephone. Must be Harold eating some sort of sticky gunk. 'Aaw, but I'm eating! Come later, I'll call.'

Nervously, Phoebe bit her lip. 'Okay' she replied meekly as Harold hung the phone. She decided waiting beside it would probably be the best bet to take. She looked at the clock. It was 4:35.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, Arnold realised as the ceiling gradually turned darker.

'Eugene, it's getting dark. You should get going soon before it turns to nighttime.'

The ginger smiled, carefree. 'Oh Arnold, it's so thoughtful of you to warn me. But I'll be alright, the night is when I like going out best. The stars under the night sky, the moon light shining on my face.'

'Okay, Eugene.' He replied unconfidently. He plopped himself down on the retractable chair, next to a pile of History books they had borrowed from the library early after school. It was a war zone, every partner trying to acquire the best books for themselves. Plus, Eugene was there.

'How's your legs?'

'It's just fine. You don't need to worry.' They were filled with bandages and plasters.

'I'm sorry I made you trip on the books I was carrying. Maybe we could've left without getting you injured.'

'Oh it's alright. Besides you pulled me out, so they only managed to scratch my legs.'

He picked out a book, opening it to reveal pages of knights in armour.

'The medieval times! How exciting!'

Arnold looked at the spine of the books and realised they were all related to the medieval times, except for one about rainbow ponies.

'Medieval it is then.'

* * *

It was 6:30. Phoebe, with her most courageous fingers, picked up the phone and dialled Harold's number. It rung for a few minutes, before Harold picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Um, Harold? I do recall you telling me that you will call me to talk about the History Project once your dinner course is finished.'

'Hm? Oh, I cant. I've got a stomach ache, and it hurts! Maybe tomorrow.'

Phoebe grew silent with bitter disappointment. 'Okay..'

Harold hung up and Phoebe was forced to do so as well.

'I guess tomorrow will be okay. Losing about 7 or 8 hours of working time won't probably hurt the progress of our project in any way.'

Suddenly, the phone rang. Phoebe quickly picked it up.

'Harold?'

'No, Phoebs. It's me, Helga.'

'Oh.' She sighed. 'How was Lila?'

'It wasn't that bad. She gave me a book by Herman Melville called The Whale.'

'I-Is that so?' Phoebe looked over to her secret drawer, thinking of how to dispose of the very same book that she'd bought as an early present for Helga's birthday.

'Yeah, I'm reading it right now. We're going to do the play Caesar and Cleopatra. It's English History so it should be allowed. How's you're project thing going?'

'I'm glad that yours is going great Helga. Harold and I... uh.. it's a work in progress.'

'What'd fat boy do? I'll give him a taste of ol' Betsy!'

'No, it's just... we... had a lot of ideas! It's just taking a lot of time to sort them out. Harold's been a great help, surprisingly.'

'Oh that's good. Anyway it's getting late. See you tomorrow.'

'Goodbye Helga.'

Helga hung up, and Phoebe was left to worry about what to do about Harold, and what to do with the lie.


	5. A Day in the life of Arnold

Arnold wrapped the books with a thick coil, then padlocked them and hid them inside a box underneath his bed. He kept the key on his pocket, and Eugene kept the other one. This way, even if one gets lost, the other would still have access to the books. It's a foolproof plan, both in security and easy access, or so what he said when he proposed the idea to Eugene the other day. As always,

Eugene was agreeable and said 'yes' immediately.

He headed down to the kitchen, where grandma was cooking bacon curry.

'Rise and shine, Arnold! Here's your fresh serving of grandma's new recipe!' she splotched a glob on a plate and set it down on the table.

'

Hey shortman! How's your assignment thing going?' grandpa asked over his daily newspaper.

Arnold sat down in front of his plate, 'It's going great grandpa! Eugene is really easy to talk to, and-'

'That's nice, that's nice. Pookie! What the heck did you put in this soup?' He complained, his stomach gurgling.

'Why, bacon, mashed potatoes, curry, and raspberries!'

'Raspberries?!' he cried incredulously, 'Those are a day old!' he ran over to the bathroom in pain.

Arnold smiled to himself, feeling warm and cosy at the familiar chaotic scene in the boarding house. Carefully, he picked off the bacon in his food with his fork.

After breakfast, he headed down towards the bus stop. He met Gerald on the street.

'What's up, man?'

'Hey Gerald'.

The bus arrived in time to pick up the two.

'So how's your project going?' Arnold asked as they chose a seat in front of Rhonda and Nadine.

'It's going great! That Peapod kid's got a lot of resources, I'll tell you that. What about you? You sure got the short straw having Eugene as your partner. He's a jinx!'

'Don't say that, he's not a jinx. Besides, it's going pretty good. We've already studied the main points of the medieval period and we haven't had any accidents.'

Just then, Eugene trips on thin air as he boarded the bus to find a seat. His books scattered all over, including something tinkly from his pocket.

'Eugene, are you okay?' Arnold asks as Eugene collects himself.

'I'm fine, thanks Arnold.'

Gerald looked over to him, one eyebrow raised. 'You were saying?'

Meanwhile Helga sat with Phoebe a few seats down from Arnold and Gerald.

'That Lila's not so bad.' Helga said, 'Plus, her cookies are amazing, I probably ate 5 or 6 when I was over at her house.'

'That's great Helga. You've finally looked past the annoyingly-perfect exterior of the girl, and into her mushy pulpy black, I mean pink heart.' Phoebe said nervously. She was really agitated this morning, maybe because Helga won't talk about anything but Lila and their project. This was really getting on her nerves, I mean, can't she talk about something else? Her best friend Phoebe, for instance?

'Are you okay, Phoebs?' Helga asked in concern.

'I-Im fine.' She lied.

The bus stopped to pick up another kid, who turned out to be none other than Lila. Helga waved over to her. She waved back.

'Hey look,' Arnold said, noticing this, 'Helga and Lila are waving to each other.'

'That's weird, I thought they hated their guts!'

'Really, they do?'

'Yeah! Man, you sure are dense, Arnold.'

'Maybe. Hey Lila!' he said, as she passed by.

'Oh hello Arnold. Good morning Gerald.'

'Morning' he replied, uncaring.

'So you and Helga are friends now? That's great.'

'It certainly is! I was oh so sure that Helga might've ...disliked me at one point. But I'm glad we're okay.'

She smiled, at him, which made Arnold feel happy on the inside, then walked away.

'Wow, Lila...' he swooned.

Gerald sighed. 'M-hm-hm, you are a goner.'

Helga watched this from afar, surging with new found jealousy.

'That Lila! Who does she think she is?! How dare she shower me with cookies and rare books just so she can get through to Arno-' Helga looked towards Phoebe. 'Popcorn. Hehe, right that! I love popcorn, mmm.' Helga rubbed her stomach.

'Does this mean you hate her again?'

'Yes! I hate her guts, I can't believe I was almost fooled by that Little Miss Perfect. We have to have some plan of revenge, Phoebs help me think of something.'

'Thinking.' she replied. Suddenly, she thought of Harold, and his seemingly-obnoxious attitude.

'Maybe, you could ignore her when she tries to call you.' Phoebe started.

'Good one.' Helga wrote this down, 'What else?'

'O-or maybe you could tell her to call later, when really all you're doing is fattening yourself up with junk food filled additives and preservatives.'

Helga started to get weirded out, 'Okay...'

'Or better yet, maybe you could make her wait in the phone for hours and hours, so she'll start to get nervous about failing the project, and she'll stay up all night thinking when you're gonna call, call, call! Wouldn't that be FUNNY?!'

She was standing now, everyone in the bus was staring at her. Even Gerald was staring at her. She felt extremely embarrassed. The bus stopped to drop them off in front of the school.

Phoebe walked off, '...that's all I have.' she said to Helga.

'That was weird,'

'I wonder what's wrong with Phoebe?' Arnold replied, scratching his head.

'I don't know. I'm kinda worried though.' Gerald crossed his arms.

They entered the school, the bell rang in time when they opened the door so they walked to their class.

Inside was the same, chaotic scene. Loud children running around, Curly jumping on the desks and laughing like a maniac. Arnold took his seat beside Gerald.

The door opened as Mr. Simmons walked in. 'Calm down class!' he tried using his gentleness, not authority to make the class settle. Those were one of the things Arnold likes about this teacher.

Curly stopped jumping on the desks and took a seat. So did the rest if the class.

'I hope you are all doing well in the first day of your projects. If you were smart, which I'm sure you all are, you would've started by now.'

Phoebe cringed.

'Anyway, today we will be looking at plants, and how they make food for themselves.' he grabbed a diagram from his bag and stuck it on the board. 'This is the diagram of a normal plant. Now...'

Arnold felt a spitball launched at his head. He turned around, irritated.

'What?!' Helga hissed from behind. He decided to ignore it.

Another one landed on his cap, pushing it off his head and unto the floor. He walked over to pick it up.

'Do you want to add anything in the board Arnold?' Mr. Simmons asked, as Arnold realised he was crawling in front of his foot. He put his cap back on.

'Nothing, my hat just fell off.' He heard Helga snickering in the background. Arnold walked back to his desk.

'Man, that Helga doesn't give you a break.' Gerald whispered to him.

'Tell me about it.' he sighed. 'I just leave her alone.'

''Doesn't seem to be working.'

'At least I still have my dignity, Gerald.'

A few desks down, Helga leaned over to whisper to Phoebe.

'Okay Phoebs, I know how to deal with Lila. I'll become the worst partner ever. I'll eat her food, ignore her phone calls, laze around, you name it! I'll make her life so miserable she won't even think of messing with Helga G. Pataki again. Hehehe..'

'That sounds great, Helga!' Phoebe replied enthusiastically.

'It is isn't it?' she sniffed, laying back on her chair. However, it was a really old chair, and her weight caused a brittle leg to snap and Helga fell on the floor.

'Oh goodness, Helga!' Mr. Simmons cried above the children's laughter. 'Are you alright?'

'Just dandy, Mr. Simmons.' she muttered.

The bell rang for lunchtime. Kids ran down the court, saving spots for their friends. Arnold and Gerald hung out with Sid and the rest of the gang in the jungle gym.

'So who are you paired up with Stinky?' Arnold asked him.

'Gosh darn, I sure am the lucky one. On account of that I have my friend Sid as my partner.'

'Yeah, can you believe it?' Sid said. 'This is going to be the greatest history project ever! That cash prize is ours.'

Suddenly, Curly with his gleaming spectacles, emerged at the top of the jungle gym.

'Idon't think so.' he said. He stepped off, flipping down to land. He landed next to Rhonda, who yelped in disgust as he put his hand across her waist.

'Me, and my girlfriend Rhonda will take the money. And we shall rule the world, HAHAHA!' Dark lightning illuminated him almost instantly.

Rhonda pushed him off. 'Go away, Curly! I am not your girlfriend. I can't believe I have to spend two months with this creep.'

'I know you like it' he replied, waggling his eyebrows. Rhonda screamed, running off in frustration.

'Guess some people ain't that lucky.' Gerald shrugged.

Lila walked over to them. 'Hello everyone.' Everyone said hello back.

'So Lila, I hear you're doing the project with Helga. How's it working out?' Arnold asked.

She smiled, 'It's going ever so great Arnold. Yesterday, Helga stayed late till night doing our project. Now that we're in the subject, I was wondering if anyone has seen her around?'

They all shook their heads. Except for Stinky. 'Helga's talking to Phoebe right now, near yonder bush.' He pointed towards them.

'Thank ever so much, Stinky.' Lila curtsied, walking off.

Stinky blushed. 'That Miss Lila sure makes me feel all nervous.'

Sid sighed, 'Yeah...'

Lila walked towards them, they seem to be whispering to each other. Hopefully she's not interrupting anything.

'Helga, if it's alright with you, I would like to know if we could go to my house after school for the project.'

Helga continued to whisper as if she didn't hear her.

'Umm, Helga?' Lila tried.

'Lila! I didn't see you there. Have you been standing there long? I'm sorry I was talking with Phoebe, she told me the most hilarious joke!'

Lila forced a smile. 'Oh that's quite alright. What I was saying was-'

Suddenly, Helga burst out laughing. 'Oh Phoebe that's a good one, HAHA!'

Lila felt like she was shrinking. 'Okay. I'll just ask later.' She walked away, Helga wore a smug grin.

'Did you see that? World class acting, Little Miss Perfect doesn't stand chance.'

Phoebe nodded solemnly. For some, dumbfounded reason, terrible guilt was starting to wedge up the pits of her stomach. Seeing Lila just now look like a mirror representation of her yesterday and her feelings towards Harold's apparent rudeness, could not possibly have caused her to feel... sentimentality for Lila, can it? It wasn't Phoebe's idea to ignore Lila in the first place, well she was kind of a contributing factor, but it was Helga doing the ignoring. Not her.

It's not Phoebe's problem, theres no reason to feel guilty about bullyi- er, not talking to Lila for specific periods of time.

* * *

**Couldn't upload this last night because of the laggy internet. I snuck in a line from the Tv series that I thought was hilarious xD**

**Stinky is so hard to dialouge ;-;**


End file.
